


Memories and Moments

by Daughter_of_Rhodos



Series: Season 12 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x02, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Rhodos/pseuds/Daughter_of_Rhodos
Summary: Dean is still looking at the photos, when Cas walks into the kitchen.“Dean?”





	

Dean is still looking at the photos, when Cas walks into the kitchen.

“Dean?” The Angel looking genuinely confused.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Dean hesitates for a moment, fumbling to keep the photos out of sight, before giving up with a huff. “Memories” Dean says, reluctantly showing the photos and gesturing for Cas to join him by handing him a beer.

They sit for a few minutes drinking, Dean knowing full well Cas is still waiting for an answer to his question.

“That whole dinner just now was, ah…uncomfortable, but good, real good.” Throwing a weak smile across at Cas. “You should have been there.”

Cas rolling his eyes at Dean, “So you could use me as a buffer, for your mother, every time you feel awkward?”

“Hell, yes,” Dean responds through a huffed laugh, then drains the last of his beer, and picks up another. Cas, hardly touching his own.

“I do appreciate the offer but…You and Sam need some time alone with her.” Cas reaches out and picks up the photo of Dean and his Mom, examining it. “Sam never got to know your mother, and you barely remember her, this is going to be a very special and precious time for you all. Trying to make up for all that’s been taken from you three.” Handing back the photo to Dean. “But, I don’t think that’s why you’re sitting here.”

“No…it’s not,” Dean sighs in defeat. “Truth is I’m scared Cas. After all the horrible things that I’ve done to save Sam, and now I have my mom back, throwing herself right in the middle of what we do and I just– God, Cas, I’m just scared of what I might do if anything ever happens to her. I won’t be able to handle losing her again”

Slowly, Cas leans forward and puts his free hand on Deans shoulder, about to speak, but before he can, Dean adds,“I can’t lose any of you again.” And they stay like that for a moment, sitting across from one another, Cas’ hand resting on Dean, never breaking eye contact.

“You won’t, I’ll make sure of it” Cas declares, breaking the silence, but not the moment.


End file.
